In dispensing of various products, it has been common to have dual chamber packages which may consist of side-by-side plastic containers, plastic tubes, or a plastic container having dual chambers. In order to provide closures for such packages, it has been proposed to utilize separate threaded closures for each chamber or closures with adapters.
It has heretofore been suggested that two flexible tubes can be brought together to form a dual flexible tube package, as shown for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,600, 4,687,663, 5,052,590, 5,244,120, 5,269,441 and 5,318,203.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,203, there is disclosed the concept of utilizing elongated hollow flexible tubes, each of which has an upper end and lower end wherein the upper end is D-shaped in cross section. The upper ends of the tubes are attached to a coupling which is joined to a dispensing base. The coupling has two exit orifices, one for each tube. The dispensing base includes two nozzles which are inserted into the two orifices.
In copending application Ser. No. 08/707,564, filed Sep. 4, 1996, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,391 having a common assignee with the present application, the dual chamber flexible tube dispensing package comprises two substantially identical tubes that are mirror images of one another. Each tube includes a rigid half finish, a rigid half shoulder and a flexible tubular body extending from the shoulder. The cross sections of the half finish, half shoulder and body of each tube are D-shaped such that each has a flat portion and all the flat portions are in a single plane. The two tubes have the flat portions in abutting relation to one another such that the dual tube package has a finished defined by the two half finishes, a shoulder defined by the two half shoulders and a dual chamber body defined by the two flexible tube bodies. The threads on the half finishes are located thereon such that when the two tubes are brought into abutting relation a continuous thread is formed on the finish. The resultant dual chamber flexible tube packages are then filled with the respective viscous materials and the open ends are sealed to complete the package. In another form of dual chamber dispensing package, each tube has a plurality of vertically spaced integral ribs which extend transversely. The ribs on one tubes are staggered relative to the ribs on the other tube so that when the tubes are brought into engagement, the ribs on one tube engage the ribs on the tube and the first portions of the shoulders are in abutment. Each rib is convex outwardly when viewed in transverse cross section.
Each tube of the dual chamber flexible tube dispensing packages is formed by providing a plastic parison, blow molding each parison to form a container having rigid half finish, a rigid half shoulder adjacent the finish and a flexible body extending from the shoulder to a rigid closed lower end. The rigid closed end of each container is cut-off to produce the two tubes. The flat portions of the two tubes are then brought into abutting relationship such that when the flat walls of the two tubes are in abutting relation, the thread on the half finish on one tube forms a continuous thread with the thread of the half finish on the other tube. This results in the dual chamber flexible tube dispensing package. The overall cross sectional configurations of the shoulder and flexible body are generally oval with the major axis at ninety degrees to the abutting flat portions.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,694, 5,289,949, 5,318,203, 5,332,124 and 5,335,827 there are disclosed dual dispensing packages wherein a pump type package has a dual dispensing nozzle with a hinged closure that seals by plug like seals.
Among the objectives of the invention are to provide a closure that is readily applied to form a dual dispensing package and provides access to the two chambers by single motion of opening the closure; wherein the closure provides a seal without the need for resilient or plug seals; wherein the closure can be readily applied by a snap action; a dual chamber flexible tube dispensing packages which includes a closure that can be snapped in position; which package includes integral seals; and which package includes a hinged cap and integral seals.
In accordance with the invention, the dual chamber package comprises dual chambers which have outlets and a common wall between the outlets. The closure comprises a first portion that is snapped into position on the outlets and a second portion hinged to the first portion and providing a cover closing the outlets. Each outlet has a top surface with an annular groove. The second portion of the closure includes complementary annular beads which engage the grooves and provide a seal. The second portion of the closure preferably includes an inner skirt that surrounds and engages an axial wall on the first portion. The second portion further includes an outer skirt that engages a shoulder on the first portion of the closure. Each outlet further includes an annular wall having an annular bead on the external surface thereof which is engaged by snap action with an internal annular bead on the annular wall of the first portion of the closure.
In accordance with the invention, the dual chamber flexible tube dispensing package comprises two substantially identical tubes that are mirror images of one another, except for the finishes. Each tube includes a rigid rectangular finish, a rigid half shoulder and a flexible tubular body extending from the shoulder. The cross sections of the half shoulder and body of each tube are D-shaped such that each has a flat portion and all the flat portions are in a single plane. The two tubes have the flat portions in abutting relation to one another such that the dual tube package has a finish defined by the two rectangular finishes, a shoulder defined by the two half shoulders and a dual chamber body defined by the two flexible tube bodies. A closure is provided that has a first portion which is telescoped over the two abutting rectangular finishes and a second portion hinged to the first portion. Integral seals are provided between the first portion and the rectangular finishes and integral seals are provided between the second portion and the first portion. The resultant dual chamber flexible tube packages are then filled with respective viscous materials and the open ends are sealed to complete the package.